


Almost Alone

by CaptainNickyOzawa



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gokaiger ot6 - Freeform, Multi, My first gokaiger fic, marvelous loves his crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNickyOzawa/pseuds/CaptainNickyOzawa
Summary: After Ep 43 Marvelous comes to a realization that he could have lost them all for good.
Relationships: Don Dogoier/Ahim de Famille/Joe Gibken/Ikari Gai/Captain Marvelous/Luka Millfy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Almost Alone

Once they safely got Marvelous back from fighting and almost being executed and thinking his crew was dead, they had Joe carry him to his cabin. Once he had laid his captain down, he went to get Doc to check Marvelous over and bandage him up if need be. Doc came in and sat down next to Marvelous. 

Marvelous looked up at him and sighed turning his head. “Let’s get this over with so I can sleep.” He snaps angrily.

Doc nods and goes about checking him quickly, he cleans his captain’s forehead of blood and bandages the cut. He then moves to leave “let any of us know if you need anything.” He says as he walks out. 

Marvelous looks up at the ceiling and sighs shakily covering his eyes as he feels them moisten with tears at the thought of the people he loves most in the world dying for real today. He was going to be killed knowing his crew was dead. He feels the tears leave his eyes and he wipes them away, he decides bathing will help him forget these haunting thoughts.

He sat up, stood and headed to the bathroom to sit in the tub and bathe. 

When Doc returned to the Galley he sat down heavily on the couch. Ahim sat next to him and she looked at him before speaking “something’s wrong with Marvelous-san isn’t there.” She asks 

Doc nods “he’s upset about something. He’s normally not so angry or short with me.” He sighs 

Joe sits next to him “we need to approach him gently, if he feels attacked then he won’t tell us what’s bothering him though I have an idea.” He looks to Luka who nods.

Luka rubs Gai’s shoulders as he’s upset that Marvelous was almost killed today. “Ahim and I will approach him first and then the rest of you can.” She says firmly cause only she and Joe know what’s wrong with their captain and lover. She hauls Gai up and sits him on Doc who holds Gai tightly. Ahim follows her to Marvelous cabin.

Luka barges into the room, not seeing her captain sleeping she heads to the bathroom. Where he’s seated in the tub, wiping his eyes again. 

“Marvelous? You okay?” Luka asks as she kneels next to the tub moving his hands away from his face. She sees his red rimmed eyes and knows it’s not from the shampoo. She sighs, beckoning Ahim over. 

Ahim gasps upon seeing her captain looking so upset and tired. “Marvelous-san?! We need to have a crew meeting that isn’t like you. I’m worried.” She whispers, kneeling next to Luka to caress his face. 

He looks at them both and sighs “can I be left alone?” He asks and Luka shakes her head.

“Not unless you want me to grab Joe to carry you out of here so we can talk and I mean all six of us.” She says sternly. 

He nods “let me finish up and we can all talk on my bed.” He starts to wash himself, not caring that the girls are watching. 

Ahim moves and stands “I shall grab the others, I’ll be back Luka-san.” She walks briskly upstairs. She motions for Joe and Doc and Gai to follow her. “Marvelous-San wishes to speak with us.” She says as she opens his cabin door, she grabs Gai and has him sit with her and Doc on their captain’s bed. Joe joins Luka in his en-suite bathroom. 

Joe enters quietly and stands next to Luka “Marvelous, you have to talk to us about this. Keeping it bottled up is good for no one. You scared Doc, he thinks you’re angry at him.” He says bluntly 

Marvelous stands and Joe hands him a towel, he gets out the tub and puts on pajama pants and a tank top. He heads out to his bed, once he sits he sees Joe and Luka sitting near Ahim and Gai. He pulls Doc into his arms. 

“I’m not angry at you, more at myself than anything. I’m afraid and it angers me, because I’ve never felt this way before.” He admits, not daring to look at the others. 

Doc hugs him and moves back near Gai. “Can you tell us what’s bothering you? We’re worried.” He says as Gai and Ahim also nod. Joe and Luka stay silent. 

He nods, looking away so no one sees his face as he talks. “Before Aka-Red I was alone for a long time, content being alone. But once he recruited me and I got used to having him and Basco around, when Basco betrayed us and he died. I was a mess. Couldn’t sleep, rarely ate. All because I had gotten so used to being around others and needing them around to be happy. When Joe joined I was starting to be happy again, and as we found all of you I was really happy. I missed having people around here. No matter how I act I do care for you all in different ways, I don’t know what I’d do if I lost any of you.” He says shakily as he feels five other people bring him into the middle and embrace him. 

“Thinking that I lost all of you today, messed me up. I was ready to die knowing I had no one left. I consider you all my treasures, and I’m afraid to lose you all.” He admits, feeling his eyes well up with tears. He hopes no one sees his eyes. 

Gai cries “you won’t lose any of us! Not to the zangyack or us leaving. We’d never let them kill any of us. I’m finally with a family that loves me for me, I’m not about to let myself die or leave you all.” He says firmly as he squeezes Marvelous tight. 

Doc nods “I was afraid they’d kill me before I got a chance to save you. But I did and I’m glad I did.” He kisses his captain’s forehead. 

Luka and Joe scoff “like we’d ever let them win. I’m happy that Sally moved us out of the way of the explosion although for selfish reasons. She brought us back to you.” She said and Ahim nodded 

Joe notices Marvelous’s eyes and caresses his face. “No need to be upset, we’re all still here and not planning on going anywhere anytime soon.” He pulls Marvelous into his arms so he can cry without the crew seeing, knowing his captain needs this. He sees the others eyes well up and he motions for them all to come closer. 

Marvelous is in one big group hug with the most important people in his life and he couldn’t have felt better. Although they almost all died, they’re still kicking and he is enjoying it. He moves away from Joe and lays down the others cuddling him. 

“I’m so glad to have you all. My soldier, thief, Princess, engineer, and my own earthling.” He whispers as he falls asleep in their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic for this fandom. Hope you enjoyed it! I’m kikilovesbwayne on tumblr and I’m doing prompts for sentai and kamen rider so hmu there too!


End file.
